


these roads are paved with dreams

by Shadowcrawler



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Missing Scene, Ralph Breaks the Internet Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: Felony asks Shank about something that’s bothering her.





	these roads are paved with dreams

“You’re not worried?”

Shank raises her eyebrow, glancing up from where she’s been programming Vanellope’s code. “Why would I be worried?”

Felony shrugs. “I don’t want her to get hurt, is all.”

Shank chuckles. “She’ll be alright. V’s tough. She has to be, to want to stay here. You saw her skills, she almost beat _me_. She’s gonna be great.”

“Yeah, but that’s not what I’m talking about, Shank. That kid’s got it _bad_ for you. Heck of a crush. I don’t…” Felony pauses. “I don’t want her to get her little heart broken, that’s all.”

“Oh, I see.” Tossing her head, Shank smirks and adds, “No, I’m not worried about that at all, Fel. She’ll get over me soon enough. It’s not really me she’s in love with, anyway. It’s the game. It’s the beautiful, crazy world we have here where you can push yourself to your limits and see who you really are.”

Felony frowns. “I guess, yeah. I just thought, if she feels even a little bit how I feel for you, it’s gonna suck when she realizes nothing’s ever gonna happen.”

“You’re sweet.” Shank finishes adding the new code, then stands up and kisses her on the lips. “It’s sweet of you to be concerned, Fel. Vanellope will be fine. She’s stronger than she seems.”

Felony smiles. “Okay. You can’t blame me for being concerned though. You are…”

“I am what?” teases Shank. “Irresistible?” 

Snorting, Felony replies, “Something like that.”

“Don’t worry.” Shank leans over to kiss her again and then rests her forehead against Felony’s. “I find you irresistible too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this literally as soon as I got home from the theater because baby lesbian Vanellope was the cutest thing but I needed to reassure myself she wouldn’t be pining after Shank forever. Also because Shank and Felony are totally together, c’mon.


End file.
